


Love Your Friends,Die Laughing

by EmoNoChill (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfluid Tyler, High School AU, Homophobia, If I don't make someone cry at least once I'll be disapointed, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy(inplied), Trans Josh and Gerard, Transphobia, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/EmoNoChill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joeseph and their family moves to a new town. Here,they'll make new friends, a few enemies, save a few lives, and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Friends,Die Laughing

Tyler knew it was a skirt day from the moment she woke up. As soon as she got out of bed,she grabbed a black skirt with a floral pattern,a black tank top, and a jacket that matched the skirt. She ran to the bathroom,careful not to wake any of her siblings. She always woke up twenty minutes earlier,as well as picked two outfits out,just to make sure that she was prepared. She went back into her room fully dressed,and grabbed her wig from the top shelf of the closet. She slipped her wig cap on first,then her wig,making sure it was secure. It was brunette and wavy,with bangs. She made her way downstairs,kissing her mother on the cheek as she walked past.

"Good morning,dear. Oh,it's too cool for just that skirt,could you put some leggings on,or even some tights? Oh,and make sure your sisters are up,thank you!"

She nodded,heading back upstairs. She went back to her room to slide black leggings on before knocking on her younger brother's door.

"Zack! Are you up yet?"

She figured he would be,but it didn't hurt to ask. Just as she suspected,he opened the door clad only in a towel.

"Morning,sis."

He smirked,and she rolled her eyes.

"Morning,bro."

She then walked away,going to make sure her sisters were up as well. Fifteen minutes later,her entire family sat at the kitchen table,eating breakfast. Tyler's mom knew that her husband and three children ran busy lives,and as a result only required them to eat each meal together only once a week. Because it was such a small thing,they did their best to stick to it. After breakfast,the four of them headed to the bus stop. Just then,their mother called after them.

"Bye,kids! Have a good first day!"

Madison groaned.

"Well,if people didn't know we were the new kids,they do now."

Tyler couldn't help but agree. She loved her mom,but she could be very embarrassing. Just then,the bus pulled up,and everyone except Zack got on. He waved at them,still waiting for the middle school bus. The first person on the bus she saw was a guy with pink hair. He was nodding along to whatever song was playing on his iPod. Tyler was instantly intrigued,but she kept moving,until she saw a seat with an empty spot. She stopped a fer feet in front of the girl sitting there,who was leaning over to converse with two girls sitting across from her.

"Hey,is that seat empty?"

Tyler fully expected to be ignored,and was pleasantly surprised when the girl smiled at her and moved her backpack. 

"Nah,it's free. Wait,I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

Tyler took a moment to make sure she was settled in the seat before she turned to answer the other girl.

"Uh,yeah. My family just moved here about a week ago. I'm Tyler Joseph,by the way."

The girl nodded.

"It's nice to meet you,Tyler. I'm Brenda Urie. Where are you from?"

"Oh,Columbus,Ohio."

The overly excited girl was starting to make her nervous.

"Quit interrogating her,Brenda!"

Tyler peeked over Brenda to look at the girl speaking. She has short,wavy hair that was brushed to the left,with a headband wrapped around her head.

"Oh,how could I forget! Those two lovely girls are Georgia Ryan Ross the Third-"

"Georgie or Ryan is fine,thank you."

"-And Darla Jane Weeeks."

The other girl,-Darla- smiled and waved.

These two ladies are the loves of my life."

Ryan rolled her eyes,obviously holding back a smile,while Darla openly grinned at the other,leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Tyler's smile widened,pleased to see three girls who clearly loved each other.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

Soon the bus arrived at school. Everyone rushed off,and soon the only students left were Tyler and the three girls she'd sat with. As they passed the front row,they noticed the pink-haired boy was curled up on the bus seat,fast asleep.

"Josh! Wake up! We've arrived in hell!"

The boy,-Josh- looked peaceful in his sleep. Meanwhile,Brenda continued to attempt waking him up.

"Jish! Jishua! Wake the hell up!"

Suddenly,the boy jolted awake. 

"Oh!"

He took a moment to identify his surroundings.

"Oh,hey GeorBrenArla."

Ryan rolled her eyes again,and Tyler was tempted to tell her eyes would get stuck if she kept rolling them,but she held her tongue. Josh then turned to her. 

"Oh,I don't think we've met."

Tyler swore she felt herself blushing.

"Yeah,you wouldn't. I mean,yeah,um,I'm new. Name's Joeseph. Tyler Joeseph."

She sincerely wished that the universe would swallow her whole,right this second. Meanwhile,Josh gave her a charming smile.

"Well hey,I'm Josh Dun. It's nice to meet you,Tyler Joeseph."

And with that,he sauntered off the bus. She looked at the others,who all smirked at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

The three of them burst into laughter. Ryan shook her head,still chuckling.

"You're head over heels for Josh."

"What? No I'm not!"

Brenda snorted.

"Okay...That sounds fake,but okay."

Tyler sighed.

"Whatever. Can someone tell me where the office is?"

"Yeah,I can. I have to go in there anyway."

When the four of them entered the school,Darla quickly kissed Brenda and Ryan on the lips before taking Tyler's hand and leading her to the office.

"Have a good first day,Tyler!"

"Thank you!"

"Tyler approached the lady at the front desk.

"Um,excuse me. I'm new here,and I'd like my schedule?"

Tyler cringed inwardly at how awkward she sounded. Meanwhile,the woman continued to chomp on her gum,not even looking up from the screen.

"Name?"

Tyler fidgeted nervously.

"Tyler. Tyler Joeseph."

The woman typed a few more things on the keyboard, then handed her a paper that had just finished printing.

"Thank you, ma'am. "

With that,Tyler headed down the hallway.

" Tyler, wait!"

She jumped,turning around to see a blonde boy running towards her.

"Tyler Joeseph, right? I'm Jonah Black, I'll be showing you around."

With Jonah's help,she was able to make it to her first class on time,avoiding the 'late on the first day' cliche. She walked into her Creative Writing class and introduced herself to the teacher.

"Hey,I'm Tyler Joeseph."

The woman was shorter than her by about a foot. She had chin-length black hair, and a wide smile. Tyler decided that she liked her.

"Oh,hi! I'm Ms Iero-Way,your Creative Writing teacher, though I guess you'd already know that,haha! I think the back-right table open?"

Tyler smiled at her before heading to the table the teacher pointed out to her. The room was set up anime style, with a brunette girl in glasses sitting in the protagonist chair.

(Tyler really liked anime. Too much, if you asked her parents.)

She quickly sat down and opened her backpack, reaching inside for a notebook and a pen. She sat up as Josh walked in, talking to a guy with shoulder-length auqa blue hair. After the boys finished their conversation, the blue-haired boy headed towards a desk in the front, while Josh headed towards the back. Towards her desk.

She then realized what her high school was going to be: a cliche anime romance.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So,here's the first chapter. This is just the rough draft, as I want to go ahead and get this posted before it gets deleted. As soon as it's beta'd,I'll post the beta'd version. I hope you enjoy this mess!


End file.
